Star the Wolf
Star Legacy is an antagonist in 5 Nights with Star and Coyote. She is one of the 5 main mascots of the restaurant, the others being Ringo, Slinky, Coyote, and Roxy. She is based off of StarWolf Legacy. Appearance 'Star the Wolf' Star, being an arctic wolf, has white fur. Her snout and forepaws are blue, her nose black, and she has a big blue gem on her forehead and three smaller gems over her eyes. Her left pupil is black, but her right pupil is a faded gray, implying that she may have impaired vision. However, they both turn completely black with white pupils whenever she is about to start moving. Star also has a thicker bulk of fur in her chest region, giving her body a somewhat busty look. 'Broken Star' In this form, Star appears the same, although she is very damaged. The edge of her mouth, her neck, one of her paws, and the edge of her front leg have stitches. Her fur is torn away on her neck, her back, and on the joint of one of her legs, revealing her endoskeleton. Her eyes are also now completely black, her pupils being a white dot. It is currently unknown why she is in such disrepair like Coyote and Roxy. 'Behavior' Star can access the Main Hall, the Party room, and the Storage room. When she enters the secret passages, she will sing, to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star: This is followed by a sugary laugh. Starting from Night 1, Star will start to move around 3 or 4 am. When she is about to leave, she can be seen staring at the camera with her eyes being completely black and her pupils being replaced by two white dots. She starts her course by getting off the Show Stage and proceeding to the Main Hall (CAM5). After that, she will move to CAM1, CAM6, CAM1 again, back to CAM5, and finally, into the Office entrance. If the player cannot find her anywhere on the cameras, then Star is most likely right in front of the Office. Two white dots will appear in the doorway, indicating that she is there. An audio cue of her laughing will indicate the player it is Star. She is very, very attracted to light so if the player flashes their light on her they will be killed. To avoid that, the player must hide under the desk and wait for her to leave. If the player fails to do so, the lights will go out, Star's eyes will stop glowing, and footsteps will be heard before she jumpscares the player, resulting in death. As the week goes by, Star will come more frequently to the Office and will be much harder to repel. Broken heart "They were my friends before... They loved me... Cheered my name... But when they saw the boy, when they saw me beside him, they blamed me... They said I was the one responsible... After that, every time a child would look at me, what I saw in their eyes wasn't admiration... It was fear... They were afraid of me... Some would ran away from me whenever I got close, others would simply ignore me. Now, even my friends don't look at me the same way... I learned something that day... I learned that the only way to not get hurt by others, is to strike first... I have to make sure everyone pays the price of their betrayal... I just don't care anymore... I I certainly won't care when I see the fear on your face when I kill you Emily..." Day:06 Audio Voice Sample Gallery 2016-03-19 12.16.16.jpg|Broken Star 'Trivia' *StarWolf Legacy's old avatar was what inspired her for Star's design. *Before the game's creation, Star was simply StarWolf Legacy's avatar and one of the main characters for a creepy pasta that explained her origins. Since the story wasn't working, she was used as one of the main antagonists for the game. *StarWolf Legacy's totem animal is a wolf, which represents loyalty and great wisdom. Seeing as how wolves are StarWolf's favorite animal, there was no doubt that the character that would be based off her would be a wolf. *Star's right eye is faded since StarWolf Legacy herself has vision problems with her right eye. This was confirmed by StarWolf herself. *Both Star and StarWolf Legacy have blue eyes. ** It is not shown in her official sprite, but originally Star would have her right eye green and her left eye blue since StarWolf Legacy's eyes are not the same color; one is blue, but the other is a little more greenish colored, though it's barely visible. *StarWolf Legacy shares many comon traits with Star's personnality: **Both love to sing. **They both are very kind. **They both love children. *The way Star behaves is similar to Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, although the flashlight has the opposite effect; rather than repelling her, it attracts her. *In the game, Star and Coyote are close friends, which is the same for StarWolf and Creep E. Coyote. *Star is voiced by StarWolf Legacy, one of the creators of the game. (The other being Creep E. Coyote.) *Star is the only animatronic whos canine teeth don't show when her mouth is closed. *Broken Star's design was drawn by StarWolf Legacy herself, which explains the differences with her original game sprite.